Display devices with touch sensitivity are used today in a wide variety of applications such as touch pads in laptop computers, all-in-one computers, mobile phones and other hand-held devices, etc. It is often a desire to provide these electronic devices with a relatively large touch sensing display and still let the devices be small and thin.
There are numerous techniques for providing a display device with touch sensitivity, e.g. by adding layers of resistive wire grids or layers for capacitive touch-sensing or by integrating detectors in the display device. The major drawback of these techniques is that they reduce the optical quality of the display device, by reducing the amount of light emitted from the display or by reducing the number of active pixels of the display device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,432,893 discloses a touch sensing system that uses FTIR (frustrated total internal reflection) to detect touching objects. Light emitted by a light source is coupled into a transparent light guide by a prism, then propagates inside the light guide by total internal reflection where after the transmitted light is received at an array of light detection points. The light may be disturbed (frustrated) by an object touching the light guide, whereby a decrease in transmitted light is sensed at certain light detection points. Providing a display device with this touch sensing system would add an undesired thickness and complexity to the display device.
WO2009/077962 also discloses a touch sensing system that uses FTIR to detect touching objects. Disclosed is a light guide with a tomograph having signal flow ports adjacent the light guide, the flow ports being arrayed around the border of the light guide. Light is emitted into the light guide by the flow ports and propagates inside the light guide by total internal reflection where after the transmitted light is detected at a plurality of flow ports. The light may be disturbed by an object touching the light guide. Providing a display device with this touch sensing system would add an undesired thickness and complexity to the display device.
A challenge connected to the art of optical touch-sensing systems is the provision of light emitters and detectors, and to the coupling of light in and out of the light guide. One advantageous way of implementing such a system is to employ a plurality of emitters and detectors dispersed along the perimeter of the display. However, including several emitters and detectors may entail increased requirements on alignment between these components, and on alignment with light coupling elements for connection to the light guide. A multitude of components will also add requirements on component reliability and assembly time.